


Those Winchester Boys

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, word:-sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- sharp.After a successful hunt, Dean is energized and decides he and Sam need a night out.





	Those Winchester Boys

"There's been a sharp rise in violent deaths in Jamestown this past month. The sheriff has asked the townsfolk to be especially careful when outside after dark as that seems to be the killer's preferred time to strike."

:

'Well, that fugly won't be picking on innocent civilians after today,' Dean declared switching off the TV.

'Nope,' Sam agreed. 'Though I gotta say it was cunning for a werewolf. Led us a merry dance.'

'Dude. They can dance a jig if they want but none of the monsters stand a chance when the Winchester brothers are on their tail. We make a great team, Sammy.'

'That we do, Dean,' Sam grinned.

'And we're pretty with it,' his brother added, clicking his tongue. 'Brains, brawn and beauty. That's us.'

Sam rolled his eyes, but strangely didn't disagree.

:

'I think this deserves a celebration, little brother. Why don't we go hunting for fairer game, blond for me, brunette for you?'

'Why don't we, Dean? Count me in.'

:

'When the Winchesters are on the prowl, no female is immune to their charms.'

'Dude, what's come over you tonight?' Sam laughed.

'I'm just happy about a successful hunt and looking forward to having a night out with my baby brother. What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing, Dean. Nothing at all.'


End file.
